


sleepless nights

by heartlocks



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nudes, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlocks/pseuds/heartlocks
Summary: a series of texts between kirito and asuna's blooming relationship.





	1. Night 1

_Are you sleeping?_

_I was about to. What's up?_

_Where's a good place to eat on floor 50??_

_Can't you find somewhere yourself?_

_This is why you don't have any friends._


	2. Night 2

_Nice work on the boss today._

_You too._

_Although you got pretty lazy towards the end, I was disappointed._

_Why does my laziness disappoint you??_

_You're one of the top players- I expect better from you._

_Sorry I got tired._

_Clearly not tired enough to make you go to sleep early._

_It's none of your business when I go to bed._

_If you were to die just because you're tired, then it is my business. I do still care about you, you know. **《Message Deleted》**_


	3. Night 3

_Have you thought about coming to the guild party tomorrow?_

_I'm not even in a guild why would I do that._

_Because you still work alongside us._

_Just because I fight with them doesn't mean I like them._

_I don't like most of them either but I'm still going._

_You're the vice commander, it'd look bad if you didn't._

_Well obviously. But I don't want to be stuck with them all. I can deal with them at strategy meetings and such but a party??? Nooo way._

_It can't be that bad._

_You don't have players constantly coming up and proposing to you._

_Good point. I just don't see how me being there will change that._

_You can act as my bodyguard or something. They won't approach me as much if you're around._

_I'll take that as a compliment?_

_Kirito.. please do this one thing for me?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Fine I'll do it. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Yes!!! Thank you! I promise I'll make this up to you!_


	4. Night 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey idk if im going too fast with this but like it is a texting fic so??? it kinda has to go fast?? also i feel like theyre kinda ooc but it may just be that theyre teasing each other more than usual

_According to Argo you're my boyfriend now??_

_Why does she say that?_

_At the party.. players took pictures of us.._

_Why am I not surprised. Oh well, I've had rumors worse than this._

_So you don't mind people thinking we're dating?_

_Not at all. Neither should you- this will mean no more proposals._

_Ah! You're right! But still.. should I tell her we're not together?_

_I'm pretty sure she already knows that._


	5. Night 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue where im going with this lmao

_Can we meet up?_

_Why?_

_I think people are starting to realize we're not really together._

_And?_

_That means I'll start getting stalked again! If we can pretend to be on a date for a night that should make things better._

_Fine. But I want to eat somewhere nice._


	6. Night 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of all things pure goodbye

_Hey, do you know any good blacksmiths?_

_I know a few, most work for KOB though._

_Anyone not from the guild?_

_Yea, I have a friend. She made my 《Lambent Light》_

_She must be pretty good then?_

_One of the best in Aincrad._

_Send her my way, I need a new sword._


	7. Night 7

_Did those earrings have any special use?_

_Perhaps a hidden beauty boost?_

_It's impossible to boost something that's already been maxed out._

_Did you just_ ;)


	8. Night 8

_I've been talking to Lisbeth._

_Oh??_

_Just casual stuff while she makes repairs. I've heard some interesting stuff about you._

_This can't be good._

_I hear you're still into fancy underwear?_

_Listen._

_You'll have to show me your collection sometime. I hear it's quite big._

_Oh my god I'm going to kill her._

_Most of the stuff isn't even the regular stuff. She kept going on about one pieces and a whole bunch of other things I've never heard of. Seriously when will you even use most of this stuff?_

_Stoppp._

_Really though, I'm curious what this all is now._

_You won't be seeing anything!_

_Ah but you still owe me from the party. Maybe some essays on fully detailed explanations of your collection?_

_I think not._

_Easier then? How about a picture? You don't even need to be in it._

_I'm actually going to kill her when I see her._

_I'll be waiting for your decision._


	9. Night 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS but i like it

_I've made up my mind._

_And your choice is?_

_《Image Sent》_

_oh_

_What do you think? It's one of my favorites. It's not great for daily use but if I were to ever be in a certain situation.._

_…_

_What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?_

_...Red really suits you. I never realized how nice of a figure you have._

_So formal. Perhaps you should see the rest.《Image Sent》_

_oH_

_There's not much to say about the back. But when you brought up how nice I look I figured I'd show you it._

_fuck you have a great ass_

_I know._

_uh.. I'm going to bed now._

_Sweet dreams~_


	10. Night 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we hit double digits and asuna is a goddamn tease

_Do you want to see more?_

_Possibly._

_I think you should return the favor first._

_???_

_I'll wait._

_What would I even show you I don't own any nice underwear._

_Then don't wear anything._

_Oh. Ok hang on. 《Image Sent》_

_wow... you're bigger than I imagined._

_You thought of me like this???_

_Maybe.._

_When have you thought of me?_

_It's too embarrassing._

_I think we're past that._

_Fine. At night, I'd sometimes do.. that thing._

_That thing?_

_Yes, and I'd think of you then. That's all_

_Asuna, you seem so innocent and yet you do things such as that? Thinking of me as well. The thought of you lying in bed doing stuff like that.._

_Well it's not like you're any different! You did it last night as well didn't you?_

_I can't deny that._

_I'll help you get back into that mood then. 《Image Sent》_

_Asuna.. please bless me with your ass again._

_That's all you'll be getting tonight for teasing me._

_I'll never tease you again._

_Unfortunately I'm tired, sleep well Kirito._


	11. Night 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> try new things kiddos

_Asuna, can we try something?_

_Depends on what it is._

_I want to call you._

_Then call me??_

_That's not it.. I want to try doing things to each other over a call._

_What does that mean?_

_I don't know? Talking dirty??_

_Where did you get this idea from?_

_So many questions.. It was actually advice from Lisbeth._

_You're getting quite close to her.. Well.. I suppose it would be fun to try._

_Great so I can call you now._

_Actually.. I'm doing KOB work at the moment.. I can't do it tonight._

_But you said I could call earlier._

_That was when I thought it was just a friendly chat or something. I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow night?_

_I'm so disappointed right now._

_Maybe this can make up for it. 《Image Sent》_

_Asuna, I thought I loved your ass but I think I love your breasts even more._

_Talk to you tomorrow~_


	12. Night 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asuna busts a nut

_ Kirito.. I need you. _

_ Anything for you. _

_ I need a picture. Please. _

_ 《Image Sent》 _

_ Thanks. _

_ … _

_ …  _

_ Why did you need that? _

_ Shouldn't it be obvious? _

_ Wait are you .. oh  _

_ fuck give me a minute _

_ …  _

_ …  _

_ …  _

_ Alright I'm finished. _

_..So you came? _

_ Don't just ask things like that! _

_ But I'm not wrong. Asuna, did you come while thinking of me? _

_ You know what? Yes I did. I was thinking of you fucking me so hard that all the NPCs in Selmburg could hear me. _

_ Would you like to try that? I'm not sure I can get the NPCs but I can aim for players. _

_ Well if you want it that way we might as well do it at yours. Make all of Algade hear me scream your name.  _

_ I'm sure Agil won't mind the crowds gathering. _

_ You really need to get your own place. _

_ Maybe we should move in together so we can have all the loud sex we want. _

_ I'd never live with you in a thousand years. _

_ But you still want to fuck me, I guess we can sort this out so it works in both of our favors. _


	13. Night 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to calm down and bring in some nice soft fluff

_Asuna.. I can't sleep because dicks outside keep trying to get a story from me._

_Well you're the one who has a special skill they were hiding._

_This is exactly why I was hiding it though! I never wanted this attention._

_Kirito. Tell me what I can do to help you._

_..Remember that call thing? I'd like to hear you._

_Go ahead_

_《Incoming Call》_

“Hey, Kirito.”

“Asuna.”

“What do you want to hear from me?”

“I don't know.. just nice things.”

“I can do that. Kirito, do you remember before we went into labyrinth? When the Army went by..”

“Yes of course.”

“You pulled me into the bushes. I couldn't hide that well so you pulled me into you. I was so nervous. I'd never been so physically close to you. But it was nice.. you were so warm. I hoped you couldn't see me blushing.”

“You probably didn't notice I was the same then.”

“Ah.. probably not. Anyway.. I didn't want to leave your arms. It was so comforting.”

“I didn't know I could be like that. I thought I was terrifying. Everyone always seems so afraid of me.”

“I'm not. I've never been scared of you. I've always looked up to you. Even from the start, you were there to help me. I want to help you now..”

“Thank you Asuna. For everything.”

“N-No problem. Sleep well then, Kirito.”


	14. Night 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last smut.. I hope this was okay?? I'm not good at smut lmao

_I want to see you._

_Do you want to meet up??_

_Well yes, but that's not what I meant._

_Ah, you want pictures._

_That'd be nice_

_Where should we start~ 《Image Sent》_

_As much as I like your face, a bit lower would be nice._

_Is this good? 《Image Sent》_

_You should wear black more often._

_I knew you'd like that._

_You're right about that. 《Image Sent》_

_So hard already.._

_You know you drive me crazy._

_I'll have to get to the same point as you then. 《Image Sent》_

_Asuna, are you going to try and come with me?_

_Might as well try._

_This would be a great time to try that call idea.. 《Incoming Call》_

“You ready to do this?”

“I-I guess.”

“I really wish we were together right now. Imagining you on top of me- fuck.”

“Kirito, the sound of you moaning is actually the hottest thing I've ever heard.”

“Hopefully you'll be hearing that more often.”

“Hmm.. Kirito, I need you.”

“Me too.”

“I-I want to see you so badly.”

“I'll make sure the next time we do this we'll be.. t-together.”

“Kirito.. are you close?”

“Not yet.”

“Please hurry, I won't last much longer. Ahh.. I want to finish with you.”

“I'm going as hard as I can for you, just hold on.”

“Mm, I will.”

“..F-fuck, I think I'm going to come Asuna.”

“M-Me too.”

“Ahh… That was nice.”

“Y-Yeah.”

“It would've been better if we were actually together, though.”

“Definitely. I'll be waiting for you to decide when you want to do that."

“We could always go for a round two for now.”


	15. Night 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER AAA

_I'm sorry for getting you stuck in the KOB._

_I already said it's fine._

_I know but… you never wanted this._

_At least I can be closer to you now._

_I guess you're right. But that won't stop me from feeling bad._

_I don't want you to feel that way at all._

_…_

_You know that time we were pretending to date so you could avoid players?_

_Of course._

_I said I didn't mind pretending to be your boyfriend._

_Where are you going with this.._

_I don't mind being in the guild now, the same way I didn't mind helping you then. I'm not just doing this because Heathcliff forced me to. I'm doing this for you._

_But why?_

_Because I care about you. I always have, ever since we started being partners in the beginning to now._

_Kirito.._

_So stop feeling bad about this. It was my choice. I've always just wanted to protect you and now I can do that._

_I'm sorry I never realized you felt this way._

_I was never that open with it._

_Well then.. now that I'm technically in charge of you, I guess I'll have to protect you too._

_You don't have to do that.._

_But it's my choice. Since that's my job now, my first order of protecting you is to get some sleep, you'll be going through training tomorrow._

_Training??? But I'm already good what is this._

_But you have been slacking a bit haven't you? Staying up just to talk to me.. I'll be making sure you get some proper sleep from now on._

_I can't argue with that. Good night then, Asuna._

_Good night, Kirito._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's over I'm crying. I'm rewriting this note bc I said shit I'm not doing so here I am.
> 
> anyway, I'm not exactly happy with this fic. I came up with it when I was staying up late and just wrote whatever. I meant to drag it out more but ended up just writing smut sooo that happened.
> 
> if you read this entire thing I love u!!! and if you wanna be Cool my tumblr+twitter is @kirigavas


End file.
